Hot 'n' Cold
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Miley doesn't know who Joe is anymore causing her to fall into the arms of his older brother - MOE MileyxJoe with a little KILEY KevinxMiley at the end.


I dont really like this, I just love the song and the idea came to me.

* * *

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

'Would you just decide, in the last 20 minutes you've changed your mind 9 times' Miley tapped her hand against the steering wheel impatiently. They were figuring out where to go, needing time away from the work being down on the house.

'Fine, Nicks'

She turned to look at him, making sure he'd made his decision.

'Actually Kevin's'

'Final answer?'

He nodded as she rolled her eyes. 'You change your mind more than I change my clothes'

'Oh well sorry, next time you make the decision for once!'

She jumped a little in shock before turning out of the drive. 'Sorry didn't know you were PMS this week'

He scowled before crossing his arms across his chest and turning to look out of the window.

Recently he's changed, everything had to be right, and he'd correct things she'd say and things she did. She should have figured out now, he was turning into something that wasn't good for her.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

'I'm sorry about earlier, I guess I was just over tired' He turned to face her, although her back was facing him. Wrapping his arms around her, he settled his head next to hers.

'It's fine' she mumbled relaxing into his arms, his breath tickling her neck.

'No it's not, I've been like it a lot recently, and you don't deserve it'

'Honestly Joe, just forget it. It's all forgotten'

'Let's do something tomorrow'

'I can't babe. I made plans with Kevin we were going to the movies. I thought you were at work'

Releasing his grip around her he turned onto his back.

'Since when do you see Kevin?'

'Since I've been best friends with him' She replied in her duh tone.

'I'd be happier if you didn't see him'

Miley turned to look at him for a moment before turning back around.

'Well I'd be happier if I did Joe. I'm with you, not him. Learn that'

He turned his back towards her, both of them drifting off.

_You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white_

'Can we go to that party?' Joe nodded as he turned to look at the time.

'We can go once you're ready'

'Thankyou' She smiled kissing him before running off upstairs.

Joe sighed thinking about everything these last couple of weeks, he'd seen a lot of change in himself that he didn't like, but he came to the conclusion it was Miley making him chage, he had more reason to worry about her. Kevin and her ... Kevin was going to be at this party.

'Miles, I don't think we should go to this party'

'What, why? Joe! You just said yes, what the hell is wrong with you recently'

'I just don't want to, can't we spend a night in'

'No, I want to go this party' She stood her ground.

'I'll make it up to you' He whispered as he climbed the stairs wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck gently.

She gave in as he found her sensitive spot. 'Fine'

He smiled spinning her round to face him, she smiled back leaning up to kiss him. His hands rested on her hips, groaning as she pushed herself towards him. They both groaned as Joe's phone rang.

'No, I'm busy ... get someone else to do it ... oh for god's sake fine, I'm on my way'

'Joe, you're not leaving me in on my own again'

'I have to go to the studio Miles, I'm sorry'

She shook her head pushing him away from her. 'Well then, I'm going to this party'

Slipping on the dress, she curled her hair loosely and picked her phone up.

_Pick me up please? I'll explain later. X _

_Sure, be there in ten. X x x x x_

Joe went to kiss her goodbye, she dodged it. 'See you in the morning'

'Miley'

'Just go Joe'

He sighed walking out and driving off.

_We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you)You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you)But you don't really want to go-o_

'You cheated with him last night didn't you?' Joe asked out of the blue the day after the party.

'Pardon?'

'Yeah, this morning he was being really shifty with me'

'I can't believe you've just accused me of that'

'It explains it'

'I don't know why he's being like that, but as a wild guess I'm thinking it might have to do with the conversation we had last night'

'Which was?'

'You wouldn't understand anyway Joe, I've tried talking to you before, you don't seem to listen anymore'

'You don't let me understand'

'Why has this suddenly come back around towards me being the bad guy?'

'Maybe if you spoke to me we wouldn't be having this conversation right now'

Miley shook her head turning on her heel and walking out of the kitchen, picking up her keys on the way.

'Where are you going?'

'I don't know, but right now I don't want this conversation. You should know where I'm coming from Joe!'

'I know where you're going to go if you walk out of here. We're over if you leave'

'You should trust him Joe, he's your brother! I'll be round tomorrow to pick my stuff up I guess' walking out the door he watched it close behind her.

--

'Miles, what happened?' Kevin opened the door fully letting her walk in. She immediately wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly.

'I'm sorry; I shouldn't have come over here. I had no idea where else to go'

He nodded guiding her over to the sofa. 'You're welcome here anytime, you know that. Now what's happened?'

'Joe and I broke up'

'What! Why?'

'He accused me of cheating on him, with you. I had to get out of there, I can't stand what he's becoming. He said if I left, that's it we were over'

'Oh Miles' Kevin hugged her tightly as she cried quietly into his chest.

'You can stay here tonight' She nodded already half asleep. Kevin watched as she drifted off to sleep lay on his chest.

'Hey Paul!' Nick laughed walking into Kevin's house only to stop as he saw someone curled up next to Kevin asleep.

'What's Miles doing here?' He asked looking suspiciously at his brother. He knew Kevin liked Miley and seeing them like this only made fear rise in him.

'It's not like that. Look just open the guest bedroom door for me'

Nick nodded walking off upstairs, Kevin following with Miley in his arms. After placing her on the bed and pulling the duvet over her, Nick and Kevin walked out and back downstairs.

'So what's going on?' Nick asked turning to look at his brother as they both sat in the kitchen.

'Her and Joe broke up and he's an idiot' Kevin replied before grabbing his car keys. 'You coming?'

'Where?'

'Joe's'

--

Miley let herself back into the house, expecting to find Joe asleep still. She jumped in shock as she heard a voice from behind her.

'Hey'

Turning to look at him she sighed, he looked exhausted, his hair a mess, his face highlighted with dry tear tracks.

'Hi. I'm just... '

He stepped towards her as she went to walk upstairs.

'I'm sorry Miles, I didn't mean it last night'

She shook her head 'This isn't working Joe. I can't be in a relationship like this, I don't even know who you are half the time and as much as I love you it's easier for both of us to say goodbye now'

'No, we can work it out. I promise. We can talk, you can let me understand and I'll change. I love you'

'You can't even trust me and your brother, your own flesh and blood Joe!'

'I'm insecure Miley, I look at you and I wonder why the hell you're with me, you could do so much better!'

She shook her head reaching out for him. 'If that was true Joe, I wouldn't be here still would I. Your everything I need, or you were'

He leant forward kissing her. 'One more chance, please'

She nodded as he pulled her closer, kissing her again.

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring  
_

_Miley held her side trying to stop the laughter that was currently erupting from her mouth. She turned to look at Joe, who shook his head starting to laugh too. _

'_What are we even laughing at?' She asked. _

'_I'm laughing at you, your laughter's contagious' _

_She smiled before leaning over and kissing him gently. He burst out laughing as she pulled away. _

'_I was just about to do the same thing' _

_She rolled her eyes laughing at him again. _

'_Tag... You're it' She whispered before running away her giggles fading. _

'_You're so in for it' He shouted before standing up from the bed and chasing her downstairs. _

'Oh that's so funny' Miley laughed shaking her head at the telly; she turned to look at Joe who nodded, not looking too interested.

She turned away rolling her eyes. Things had been good for the last few weeks, she'd noticed Joe returning to his old ways, he refused to go to work when he wasn't really needed and he'd took her out almost every night, treating her like he used to.

It was just today, he'd gone back to the way he'd been a few weeks before. He'd started sitting around criticising everything she did, he'd lost his sense of humour and he hadn't really showed her any affection at all.

'Let's do something?' She tried.

'We've been doing something for the last two weeks, what's one quiet night in?' He turned to look at her.

'I want to get out of the house, please?'

'Miles, I can't be bothered'

_I should know that  
you're not gonna change_

'Fine' She stood up heading upstairs, a few minutes later she came down dressed in dark skinny jeans and a white vest top, grabbing her keys she walked over kissing Joe quickly.

'Where are you going?' He asked turning to look at her.

'Out, not sure where. Don't wait up' She quickly walked out the door before he had a chance to say anything else. She knew exactly where she was going.

--

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

'Hey' She looked up as Kevin opened the door.

'Hey and to what do I have this pleasure?'

She smiled as she walked in hugging him tightly. They walked through to the kitchen, Kevin grabbing the two wine glasses as Miley found the wine.

'What happened?'

She shook her head. 'Everything was great, we got back to how we used to be. He was blowing off work to spend time with me, taking me out every night and getting his sense of humour back. Then today he's just changed again, it's like he's bi-polar or something.'

Kevin sighed. 'He's my brother and I love him and everything, but I'm going to say what's best for you now. Leave him and get out of it'

'Kev...'

'No Miles. You deserve way better than him and he should see that. He's taking you for granted and it's not fair on you anymore, he's changing into someone none of us know and I want you to get out of there, before you get hurt'

'I can't Kevin, I'm stuck. I want to, I do, but then I can't. I keep thinking maybe he'll change back to himself one day and it'll all be okay again'

'And what if he doesn't Miley?'

'I don't know' She sighed. 'But I love him'

'And I love you' Kevin blurted out before slapping himself. Miley laughed a little nervously, before looking down at his wine glass, he was still on the first one, no way was he drunk.

'What?'

Kevin sighed. 'I love you, always have and always will. It hurts to see you keep getting like this over him, when I know I can give you so much better'

He leant forward over the breakfast bar, kissing her gently before pulling away.

'Do that again' She smiled, he obliged this time the kiss becoming a little more heated.

'Promise me you'll get out of there'

'It depends what I have waiting for me'

'You'll have **me**, that's all that I can give'

'I think that's all I need'

--

Miley looked up at her and Joe's house sighing. She was going to end it today, knowing it was best for both of them. Kevin has promised to meet her as soon as she got out and she knew he was going to help her.

She felt guilty over the fact she hadn't once felt guilty about kissing Kevin whilst she was with Joe, or the fact it was Joe's brother.

Opening the door she looked around, before noticing Joe sat on the floor his guitar in hand and singing a song she'd never heard before.

_**I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go  
Then please girl  
Just leave me alone  
Cause I don't wanna see  
You and me goin' our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't to late**_

__

_**  
I'm Sorry  
For breakin' all the promises  
That I wasn't 'round to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way**_

She coughed a little as he turned to look at her.

'I know' He sighed. 'I saw it coming, and Nick caught you both last night'

'I'm just going to grab some stuff. I'll get the rest soon'

He nodded as she walked upstairs packing her clothes and essentials into a bag.

'I'm sorry' She turned to look at him.

'Me too. But you gave me the best 7 years of my life Joe and I love you I want you to know that'

'I love you too'

She smiled pulling him into a hug as his arms wrapped around her tightly. One more kiss wouldn't hurt.

'I hope he treats you a whole lot better than I have done'

'You're still going to be around right?'

'Sure, just not as much. It's too hard Miles'

She nodded kissing him one last time before swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking downstairs and out towards where Kevin was sat waiting in her car.

'I love you'

'I love you too' She smiled before climbing in and driving away.


End file.
